


Crawl Inside, Come Alive and Make Me Wild

by ViolentAddict



Series: Omegaverse Stucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bucky Knows How to Get What He Wants, Bucky and Steve just do not care at this point, Exhibitionism, M/M, Omega Bucky Barnes, Oneshot, Shameless Smut, Shameless plotless porn, Steve is in Rut, The Avengers Need to Sleep, possible two shot, ruts/heats, slight mention of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolentAddict/pseuds/ViolentAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's in rut so he and Bucky have been...busy lately. Thanks to them, the Avengers can't sleep, so Bucky and Steve come up with a solution, because Bucky Barnes is really an angel, with black wings and a halo of fire, but an angel none the less. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The fic where alpha!Steve and omega!Bucky get it on in front of the other Avengers because they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawl Inside, Come Alive and Make Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for venturing to this side of AO3, we're not exactly the dark side, in fact we're the other other side ha! This story doesn't have much plot, but sometimes, all you need in life is some shameless smut to start your day off right.
> 
> I want to thank my beta Swim for the help and the edits, I love them, thank you. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

   Bucky Barnes stands shirtless in the Avengers’ huge expanse of a kitchen, meticulously making coffee and humming an old ditty from a time long ago.

   He doesn’t remember the last time he’s eaten anything or even being this far from his and Steve’s shared bedroom - it’s been like a day, at least, he’s sure of it.  And though it feels nice to take a break, he knows that it’s going to be a matter of time before he has to return. He very much prefers to have something in his stomach before then.

   He isn’t aware of the pair of eyes on him as he takes a sip and revels in the bitter but satisfying taste of the dark, hot liquid until someone clears their throat, _rather loudly_ , behind him. 

   And lo and behold, it’s Stark, holding his own coffee mug and watching Bucky as if he’s some sort of mythological, legendary, blink-and-you’ll-miss-it creature that just said “Fuck it,” and walked out into the real world. His eyes hold surprise but he still has that perpetual smirk on his face. “Doth my eyes deceive me or is one half of the CapsicleWinterfresh funky bunch actually standing right here in front of me?”

   Bucky tries, _he really does_ , not to roll his eyes and give Stark a proper greeting but instead, his self-discipline runs away from him, and he just flips his fellow omega the bird.

   Tony, of course, takes no offense and lets out a carefree laugh. Bucky just ignores him in favor of raiding the fridge for something that he can microwave.

    “We were beginning to think that you two over exhausted yourselves.” Natasha’s voice chimes in. When he closes the fridge, she’s standing there beside Stark, hair still wet from her shower with a smirk to match Tony’s.

   Bucky frowns. “It’s only been a few hours, a day the most.”

   Natasha and Stark exchange the same shocked expression. “He doesn’t know?” Nat asks, while Stark’s smirk grows impossibly bigger, “Should we tell him? I think I’m gonna tell him.”

   Bucky folds his arms impatiently. “Tell me what?”

    Nat’s eyes shine with sympathy. “It’s been three days.”

    He balks. “What?”

    “You mean you haven’t noticed? Capsicle must be a good contender for the sex olympics if you haven’t even noticed the passing of three fucking days.” Tony marvels, clearly impressed.

     Bucky glares at him, but doesn’t say a word.

      Nat gives Stark a gentle punch on the arm, but by the way he flinches, Bucky suspects she might have put a little more power in it than planned. “To be fair, Steve’s in _rut._ I think they have better things to focus on than how much time has passed. I know it’s definitely the last thing Clint and I think about when he’s in heat.”

     Bucky gives her an understanding smile before his expression morphs into a frown. “Did anything substantial happen while we were...occupied?”

     Stark raises an eyebrow. “Nothing much, Thor’s in Asgard, Clint and Sam are hanging in the living room fighting over the remote, and Nat and I are gorging ourselves on coffee because just like everyone else, we can _hear_ the two of you. So you can imagine what that’s doing to our sleep and our sanity.”

    Bucky narrows his eyes at Tony. “Don’t give me that shit, Stark. According to you two, I’ve only slept four hours out of the last three days!”

      Nat nods, empathetic. “It’s the serum, I presume. It makes his rut and stamina last longer than a normal alpha’s.”

      “Hey, I didn’t care as long as you two weren’t breaking any furniture or disrupting my nap time, but guess that’s gone to hell since I can’t stay up for five seconds to work on my new experiment,” Tony huffs. “And Nat’s so exhausted she got lost trying to get from her and Clint’s room to the kitchen. By the way, glad you made it, Romanov.”

      Bucky doesn’t exactly feel as bad as he should, but he does see how this could be a problem. Tired, sleepy Avengers can’t save the day and that would just make the world more distrustful of them. It’s common sense really. “These are the last days of Steve’s rut. I’m open to suggestions on how we can make this easier for everyone, but I’m going to warn you, Steve doesn’t listen to reason when he’s like this.”

     “Are we going to need to set up an intervention?” Stark asks, incredulously. “Because my degree in Rogers 101 expired a long time ago.”

      Bucky shrugs, trying not to let Tony’s sarcasm irk him. “That wouldn’t do much good, his mind is only on three things: sex, food and sleep. In that order. Honestly, I’d just wait it out if I were you.”

      Tony who looks completely deflated, is about to say something, probably another snarky comment, when they hear someone rumble Bucky’s name from behind him.

      Bucky feels a goofy smile crest his face when he sees his boyfriend standing in the archway, chest as bare as his own, rubbing his eyes while looking petulant and confused.

Tony throws his hands in the air in exasperation. “Do we just not wear shirts anymore in this place?”

     Nat pats Tony’s arm and Bucky chuckles to himself. “Hey Steve,” she greets.

     Steve points sleep-hazy baby blues to Natasha and gives her and Tony a nod in acknowledgment, before coming to crowd Bucky’s space. “You weren’t there when I woke up,” he declares and dammit, Steve has a way of making simple things sound completely unforgivable. Good thing Bucky’s practically immune.

      The omega’s  grey-blue eyes widen in mock surprise. “I wasn’t? Hmm, that’s strange, do you think that maybe I needed a break from you fucking me into the mattress?”

      Steve doesn’t even seem fazed. His scent is all command and power and strength; it’s heady and addictive but Bucky has some semblance of willpower (he has to if he’s dating Steve). And he is, for once, the one who is in his right mind as opposed to Steve whose rut is still influencing most of his thoughts.

     “I just wanted some coffee.” Bucky clarifies. Steve’s bright eyes shine even more with affection as well as _need_.

      “Are you coming back to bed?” He asks, obviously impatient and tired of all this waiting, before he decides that he could be doing something else and somehow his mouth finds Bucky’s neck. He begins to trail distracting kisses across the soft expanse of the omega’s throat.

     Bucky’s aware that Stark and Natasha are still in the room, but god damn it if he cares. He dares either of them to protest Steve’s skillful mouth. The same mouth that can get Bucky to swear and lose control, that can get Bucky to be putty in Steve’s capable hands. “I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” he manages to breathily choke out. “Apparently we’re too _loud_ ,” he says, trying to sound extra pitiful because he’s a _shit_.

      Steve stops his ministrations abruptly. “What?”

       Alphas never liked things that stood in their way from mating. Sure, they could be tactful and wise, commanding and intelligent -- basically _Steve_ \-- but in rut, they lose all of that and become hellbent on one purpose and one purpose only: mate to reproduce.

     Steve was all about helping Bucky with his heats once they were reunited. Always the pillar of self-control, even when Bucky was soaking wet, begging and drooling for his knot, Steve was calm, focused. And frankly, Bucky was jealous how one person could have so much discipline when he himself was losing all of his.

     Now that the tables have turned, Bucky likes having the upper hand, even if it is temporary. After that, he’s happy to go back to being the cockslut he usually is, it’s a position he’s only so willing to revel in.

    Steve lets out a low warning growl at Natasha and Tony, who look like deer caught in headlights.

    Bucky can’t help the little smirk that his lips morph into when he sees Steve acting all possessive and animalistic, it’s actually very sexy. “Shh, darlin’. Maybe we _are_ too loud.” He fake attempts to calm Steve down.  

    But Steve, even this deep in his rut, responds to his mate’s voice and turns back to him. He points searching blue eyes on Bucky, which is the alpha’s way of checking to see if the omega is in distress or unease, and he doesn’t sense any, probably just amusement on the omega’s part. But Bucky still fucking _pouts_ like he’s truly concerned of what Nat and Tony, what _anybody,_  thinks of their sex life. Yeah, he may be a shit, but he’s _so good_ at it.

    “Maybe…,” Bucky teases, raising his flesh hand to Steve’s chest to trace one pebble of a nipple with his finger. “We could do this somewhere else? You know, since we’re keeping them up at night.”

    Steve’s usually fast-working brain is on autopilot today, so Bucky just huffs. This isn’t going to be easy, but Bucky sure doesn’t mind the challenge. He pulls Steve in for a filthy kiss to which the alpha responds by grabbing Bucky’s ass and lifting him until he’s on the counter. Steve’s growl reverberates through both their chests.

    “Where’d you have in mind?” Steve manages to ask, even with a mouthful of the soft flesh of  Bucky’s left nipple.

    Bucky shudders before trying to find the ability to speak. “ _Everywhere._ ” And dammit he’s wet, uncomfortably so.

      Steve’s eyes are all pupil now; he’s definitely up for it. His mouth descends on Bucky’s again. While Steve’s stealing every last breath that the omega has left, Bucky decides to see if Nat and Stark have taken the hint yet, because he and Steve don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.

   He chances a glance up at them, not prying his lips from Steve’s. Nat is looking at the floor, and Tony’s just gaping at them like a fish. But they haven’t even started the fun yet…

  “Hey, why does the kitchen reek of se- _oh_.” Sam, the other alpha besides Steve, Nat and whatever the hell classification Thor gets away with, says before promptly freezing in place.

  Steve pulls away from Bucky to assess the threat, and yeah, Bucky can smell Sam’s virility and he’s sure Sam’s unmated body can scent Bucky’s longing, but they’re just aware of each other. Bucky has no interest in Sam like Sam has no interest in him. And Steve realizes this the minute Sam walks away.

   He gets back to business immediately. Steve lifts Bucky off the counter and lays him on the island, and yeah, Bucky’s dick certainly likes these proceedings. While his whore of an ass leaks more slick in anticipation.

    Bucky guesses that Steve’s trying for finesse but it just translates to a frantic attempt at tearing Bucky’s sweatpants down his legs, not that the omega minds. His hips are already rising in an awkward attempt at presenting to Steve. It’s not as easy as it is when he’s on his belly -  face down, ass up - but Steve seems just as pleased. 

    Steve gently plunges two fingers into Bucky’s body and his slut of a hole clenches greedily on them. “C-come on Steve, just n-need your knot.” Bucky whines, because fuck all this preamble, he’s ready.

    Steve just whispers words of encouragement in Bucky’s ear, temporarily distracting him as he lines himself up with the omega’s furled entrance.

    And Bucky can’t help it, he starts chanting a litany of “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” over and over. Steve’s hands have a bruising grip on his hips and he’s trying to calm Bucky down as he slides home. 

   And it’s like a key fitting into a lock, Bucky never feels as complete as when Steve’s knot is inside him. But then Steve starts to _move_ and yeah, that feels a hundred times better.

     Things start to melt away from Bucky’s consciousness, he’s not even sure if Tony and Nat are still in the room, but when he hears the soft grunts of Steve above him, feels his own channel clench around the alpha’s hard, throbbing length and his own moans of pleasure, it’s safe to say that he no longer cares.

* * *

    Bucky doesn’t know how long it’s been since they started fucking, but he knows that this time, now that he’s more aware, a day’s come and gone. He and Steve are in the living room, Bucky’s on his knees sucking Steve’s cock like it’s his damn duty, and as he’s trying to swallow down as much of Steve’s length as he can, he hears Clint curse, and then footfalls heading out and away from the room.

    Steve, who is getting more clarity as his rut nears its end, tightens his grip in Bucky’s hair and attempts to pull him off. Bucky whines, but pulls off, his aching jaw already desperate to be stretched again.

    “Buck? Why are we in the living room?” Steve asks, frowning.

    Bucky shrugs not taking his eyes off Steve’s glistening dick. “I don’t know Stevie. It’s more soundproof than our room.”

    Steve’s face morphs into one of confusion but he gets distracted when Bucky blows a whisper of cold air across his dick. “Where is everyone?”

    Feeling impatient, Bucky gives Steve his greatest sad, pouty face. “Gee, I don’t know Stevie, probably getting their precious sleep.”

    “Buck, you didn’t-” Steve asks incredulously, the blue in his eyes more vivid. He looks like a fucking dirty dream, his blond hair sticking up in all different directions and his porn star lips swollen and pink. The fact that Bucky hasn’t pounced yet is a fucking miracle.

     “I was just being a good samaritan. They get their quiet and we get all the space we want. Hey, bet it’d feel really good if you bend me over the coffee table and-” 

    Steve rolls his eyes half-heartedly, before guiding Bucky’s lips back to his dick. “We’ll talk about this with them later, when we bring up the good news of your pregnancy.”

   Bucky smiles in agreement, but he finds he’s not ready to talk yet, besides, Steve’s cock is always a better use for his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just like devious Bucky, and Tony is more fun to write than I expected haha.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please do not hesitate to kudos, comment or both! :) Thank you again!


End file.
